Twenty One Questions
by Sailing On A Notebook
Summary: Mana tries to find out which girl Atem likes by playing twenty questions. Modern AU. Vaseshipping One-shot. With some Peachshipping as well :)


**Well hello everyone! :) I'm back with more Vaseshipping... my fingers will bleed by the end of this summer once I'm done writing up one-shots...**

 **I wrote it up before my exams but told myself that I wouldn't post it up until afterwards so I had something to look forward to. I hope you enjoy this xD It's set in a modern AU btw with no magic or anything.**

* * *

Twenty One Questions

"Oh my, you two are so sweet my teeth are going to rot!" Mana squealed, her gaze switching from Yugi and Anzu and back again. A goofy grin sat on her face as lay on her stomach, with her elbows propped up to cradle her chin. She watched the new couple making lovey glances to each other every few seconds, so glad that they had finally decided to get together.

Immediately blushes consumed their faces, Yugi's one was more prominent. They both looked down at their bento boxes before catching each other's gaze again.

"We're not doing anything Mana," Anzu claimed, giving her best friend a reproving look but then smiled. Mana had waited for Yugi and her to get together longer than she had waited for them to get together.

"Plus Mana how is that possible? You have a massive sweet tooth," Atem reminded, his eyes flickering to the small, brunette girl. He smiled as the warm sun cast a glow on Mana's face making her look like an angel.

She stuck her tongue at him before rolling onto her back, her arms resting behind her head like a cushion as looked up at the cloudless, blue sky. Summer was definitely on its way and Mana couldn't wait for the holidays to come up, she had so many things she wanted to do.

"Does this mean that you'll be stealing Anzu all summer Yugi?" She wondered aloud, watching the birds circle the skies above them.

"Not all the time," Yugi admitted, although he wouldn't mind spending all the time he could with his new girlfriend.

Mana didn't have to look at Anzu to know what she was going to say. "You could get a boyfriend of your own and we could go on double dates."

Mana rolled her eyes at the smile in Anzu's voice. _Typical. She's been bugging me ever since she's gotten with Yugi. Though... it would be nice to have someone..._

"Or I could third wheel. Or maybe both Atem and I will third and fourth wheel," she trailed, a blush flirting on her cheeks for a second when she realised what she had almost suggested. She lifted her head when her blush went to give him a brief look. "Unless, you're going to ditch me too."

"Yeah it would be nice it Atem asked his lover girl out," Yugi mused, thinking about all the times Atem bothered him about asking Anzu out. Maybe this can be a step forward. "That would be a great double date."

Mana's eyes widened and in one swift movement she sat up with her legs crossed. " _Lover girl?_ " She echoed in excitement, her heart thudding in her chest. "You have a crush on someone? You're in love, _really_?"

Atem threw his twin a withering glare, Yugi snickered in response and Anzu chuckled. Mana's eyes narrowed and she scowled. "Hold on a second, why didn't you tell me? Aren't we best friends?"

Atem paused before answering. "They figured it out, I didn't say anything." He admitted, his usual baritone voice softening. He frowned, not liking the unhappy look on Mana's face. if it had been any other girl, she would have been the first to know.

"They both? Who else knows and I don't?" She questioned and raised her arms to cross them over her chest. She couldn't believe this was happening!

"I don't know -"

"Joey, Tristan, Duke, Kaiba, Mokuba, Mahad, Ishizu... even Serenity I think," Yugi announced, a smirk present on his lips. He dodged out of the way so Atem couldn't nudge him and scooted closer to Anzu to grab her hand.

"That many! That's _everyone_! That's _not_ fair! Why didn't anyone tell me?" Mana questioned, her voice raising. She shot Anzu a betrayed glare, she out of all people should have at least told her!

"I didn't tell anyone Mana. They figured it out," Atem repeated. Mana studied his violet eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. She couldn't get mad at him.

"I'm going to guess," Mana declared, she rubbed her hands together.

Anzu grinned, she loved the girl but sometimes she was clueless as anything. "Mana if you haven't figured it out by now, you won't."

Mana shot her a mock glare. "I will. I'll do it in 20 questions." She gave an easy smile and turned to Atem, who was cringing. He knew he was in trouble. He really needed to get his brother back. " If I don't guess in twenty questions then fine, I won't bother you."

He didn't want to deny her but he didn't want her to know. Mana would continue to pester him if he didn't give her this. "Okay."

"Awesome!"

"You're not going to get it Mana," Anzu repeated. She knew Mana would go through everyone in the world before she got to herself. She didn't want Mana to get disheartened if she didn't get it. Mana had a tendency to be oblivious to boys who liked her.

"Yes I am. C'mon you're supposed to be supportive!" Mana chided. She scooted over so she could sit closer to Atem and laced her fingers in her lap. "Can I start now?"

"Yes."

Mana grinned and proceeded with her first question. "Is it a girl?"

"Yes," Atem answered, glad she was starting small.

"You just wasted a question!" Yugi protested while Anzu face palmed.

Mana huffed as she turned to them, defending herself. "I was just making sure!"

"Have I met her?" She asked as she looked back at Atem. She monitored his expression as he paused.

 _How am I supposed to answer this question?_

"Sort of? You do know of her, if that's what you're asking."

Mana pressed her lips together, it was a weird answer but she had 18 more questions left. She could do this. "Is she pretty?"

"Beautiful," Atem answered, the word escaping his mouth before he realised his mouth was open.

A smile widened on Mana's face and her eyes lit up at the comment. Atem looked down, smiling. _Yes, definitely beautiful_

Mana bit her lip before asking the next question. "Is she smart?"

Atem looked up, thinking of a way to phrase Mana's intellect. "She's very clever but she doesn't apply herself as much as she could."

Mana chuckled. _That's exactly like me!_

"Is she nice?"

"She's one of the nicest and caring people I have ever met," he answered, not caring if he sounded like a sappy idiot. He agreed with Anzu, Mana wasn't going to get it. Not with the types of questions she was asking.

"Do I like her?"

Atem paused again. "I'd like to think so."

Mana rose her hand to stroke her chin. So it's someone beautiful, smart but lazy, nice, caring... someone she probably liked... she sounds perfect. _Where's the catch_? She narrowed her eyes as she thought of the next question. "Is she crazy?"

Atem, Yugi and Anzu chuckled. They all agreed.

Mana decided she had had enough of a general personality, she knew she was going to run out of questions if she didn't ask more specific ones. "Is she in our school?"

Atem gulped. This was the eighth question, she might get it after all. "Yes."

Mana lit up, thinking she should have started with this question. All she had to do was narrow it down more.

"Is she in our year?"

"Yes."

"Is she in our class?"

"...Yes."

Mana clapped excitedly and thought of every girl in their class. They were all pretty decent but there were at least twenty of them.

 _Looks like I'm going to have to ask about looks!_

"Does she have black hair?"

"No," Atem answered. He clenched his fists and his throat had gone dry. He hoped that her questions would become generic again or that she wouldn't ask if it was her.

"Does she have blonde hair?"

"No."

 _Only 8 more questions to go._

"Does she have brown hair?"

"...yes."

Mana grinned, a lot of the girls had brown hair still but at least she had one physical characteristic.

"Does she have brown eyes?"

"No."

 _Okay, that crosses a few girls off._

She looked over to Anzu for a short while, realising that she fit the description almost perfectly. "Is it Anzu?"

The trio's eyes widened at Mana's question. Yugi and Anzu both shook their heads vigorously.

"No..."

"Hmmm... does she have blue eyes?"

"No."

"Does she have grey eyes?"

"No."

"Green eyes?"

"...yes."

"Is she part of your fan club?"

Atem's face quirked in confusion. "I have a fan club?" _This is the first time I've heard of it_.

Mana laughed. "Of course, you do! You've had one ever since the beginning of high school! So is she?"

"No... I don't think so?"

It was glaringly obvious now. She had to know who it was by now. But the thoughtful look on her face meant that there was still hope that she didn't.

"You have one more question Mana," Yugi reminded, everyone but her were keeping tabs on the questions. Yugi and Anzu were both torn between wanting Mana find out right now and not. They couldn't picture her reaction if she found out it was her.

They held onto each other, subconsciously moving closer together so they were leaning against each other. Mana bit her lip. Her best chance was to ask if it was a particular person, but there were two people in her head of who it could be.

Butterflies raised in her stomach at the two candidates, she wasn't sure who she wanted it to be.

"Is it... Misaki?" Mana asked hesitantly. Atem let out a breath of relief, Mana hadn't gotten it after all.

"No. Sorry Mana."

"Ah that's not fair! I think I've nearly got it," she whined. "Let me ask more questions. Or at least one more!"

Anzu reached over and patted Mana's leg softly. "Told you. But don't worry you'll find out soon enough," she assured and then gave Atem a stern look. Now that Mana knew that he had a crush on someone he better make a move. "The bell is going to ring soon so we better start heading to class."

Yugi and Anzu wrapped up their bento boxes and got up, leaving the two in silence, knowing that Mana would ask more questions in their absence.

"Anzu's right, we better get going," Atem muttered after a few seconds. He looked over to Mana who was deep in thought, a stoic mask was on her face. He got up, picking up his and Mana's empty bento boxes in one hand and using the other to help Mana up. Before leaving the roof top, Mana stopped.

"Atem..."

He gulped. "Yes Mana?"

She breathed, a blush highlighting her cheeks softly as she looked down preparing her twenty first question. "Is it... is it me?"

She looked up, seeing that Atem had his face down, hiding his own furious blush, but he was smiling. She waited for a response but didn't get one.

After a while, he cleared his throat, knowing there was no point in answering the question seeing that she had got it. "C'mon let's go."

Mana bit her lip, taking that as her response. They left the rooftop and walked down the stairs in silence whilst sneaking shy looks to each other, their hands finding each other's as they headed towards their classroom.

It looks like they will be going on double dates this summer after all.

* * *

 _ **Reviews please :)**_


End file.
